monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jared Nomak
Jared Nomak is the primary antagonist of the film Blade II. Born the son of vampire overlord Eli Damaskinos, he became the subject of extensive research into the vampire genome, specifically his race's weaknesses. Damaskinos and his people intended to engineer a vampire capable of surviving in sunlight and through long, painstaking experimentation, created a mutant strain of the virus responsible for causing vampirism. They dubbed it "Reaper" and Damaskinos decided to infect his son Nomak with the strain. The Reaper virus was imperfect, however; while it eliminated the vampires' vulnerability to silver and garlic, it did nothing to eliminate their intolerance to ultraviolet light. The virus also drastically transformed Nomak's physiology and greatly increased his bloodlust, not only towards humans but vampires as well. Nomak had become what vampires would call a monster. History Damaskinos had deemed his experiment a failure and decided to have Nomak eliminated. Nomak escaped, however, and soon went on a rampage across the Vampire Nation, killing vampires and humans alike and turning them into Reapers. As the carrier of the Reaper strain, Nomak had greater control of his thirst than those he transformed and was able to command the savage Reapers like an alpha male, of sorts. Filled with resentment towards his father, Nomak decided to seek revenge against the whole Vampire Nation for making him the aberration he was. Damaskinos, knowing that Nomak would become a serious threat if left unchecked, decided to approach the vampire hunter Blade for assistance. Working alongside the Bloodpack, Blade sought out Nomak and the Reapers. Nomak soon met Blade face-to-face and even offered the hunter an alliance to hunt vampires together, but Blade wasn't interested and promptly attacked. Blade quickly discovered that the Reapers were not like typical vampires and did not share the same weaknesses as Nomak survived being shot with silver bullets and even survived being injected with the EDTA blood-thinner. Later, after Blade and the Bloodpack had managed to slay most of Nomak's pack, Nomak attacked Damaskinos' sanctum by himself, singlehandedly slaughtering a great many of his father's security operatives. He soon caught up to his father and Nyssa and carried out his revenge by tearing out Damaskinos' throat. He then bit Nyssa, intending to turn her. Moments later, Blade caught up to Nomak and the two fought in a final battle to the death, with Blade emerging victorious after managing to drive his sword through the gaps in the bone shell encasing Nomak's heart. In his last moments, Nomak remarked that he no longer hurt all over as he had done. He then gasped his last breath and his body burned away into ash. Abilities Nomak possesses the common powers of the Reapers: he is considerably stronger, faster, more agile and durable than common vampires, can adhere to solid surfaces like a spider, and transfer the Reaper virus to others with his bite. In addition, being the first Reaper, Nomak seems to be in much more control of his bloodlust than the other Reapers he turns. Nomak also retains all of his higher brain functions, not only relying on his basic instincts to feed, but also being able to formulate plans and initiate dialogue, unlike those he has turned who, although being able to attack and take orders, are unable to talk. It is highly unlikely that any other Reapers would be able to show as much control as Nomak does, his DNA being the most "pure" of the Reaper strain and thus allowing him to exhibit greater powers and more control. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Marvel Category:Humanoids Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Deceased